chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Jian Chen
* }} |titles = * * Mercenary King * * Human Sovereign * }} }} |status = Alive |age = 1 (Start) 15 ≈400 |gender = Male |species = Human |cultivation_rank = Currently Saint Emperor (3rd Heavenly Layer) Raw Infinite Prime Early Stage |combat_prowess = Currently Origin Returnance Late Stage Raw Infinite Prime Late Stage |body_rank = Currently 5th Layer Raw 14th Layer |radiant_rank = Currently Ninth Class Raw 2-Colored Yuan Pill |principles = }} |spouse(s) = * * }} |relatives = * * * * * * * * * }} }} |master(s) = * Adami |friend(s) = * Xiu Houston * Tian Jian * Quan Youcai * Qin Ji * Dugu Feng * Rui Jin * Hong Lian * Hei Yu * Mo Tianyun * Qing Yixuan }} |servant(s) = }} |current_occupation = * * * * }} |former_occupation = |current_affiliation =Martial Soul Mountain |former_affiliation = * Kargath Academy * Radiant Saint Master Union * Turtle Clan |home = * Tian Yuan Continent * Gesun Kingdom * Lore City |chapter = |best_friends = }} |succesor = |predecessor = * Immortal Exalt of the Sword Sect of Violet Heavens * * |height = 5.9 feet|hair_colour = Black (novel) Purple (manhua)}} }} is the main protagonist of the novel. He's renowned for his impeccable swordsmanship from his former life in the Jianghu, as well as his sharp features. He was reincarnated in the Tian Yuan Continent as "Changyang Xiang Tian". Appearance A handsome youth that is the envy of all men and women. His handsome appearance was among the top of pretty boys and he had a perfectly balanced face that no one could complain about. All this was combined with his pale white skin that suited his appearance and caused many females to be jealous—Jian Chen was practically a walking killer of women. With his handsome and determined face, Jian Chen looked like a person that could not be trifled with. He was the quintessence of a dragon among men, domineering and unrivaled. Manhua JC.jpg|As a child Jian Chen15.jpg|As a teen Jc File.jpg|In his Post-teens In the manhua, he has violet hair that accentuates his mother's side of the family. After becoming a teen, he had his hair slicked back. He noticeably has a single protruding lock of hair that stands out. Much like an "Ahoge" (foolish hair) where an anime character has a single lock of hair sticking on top of the head. He is also described as being a little shorter in his group and is always reminded of that. After leaving the clan, his hair looked longer and had a deeper tint of purple, similar to his Uncle Bi Dao's hair color. Personality From his former life of Jianghu, he is very stoic in-contrast to his delicate features and is known to be quite sharp and decisive when it comes to killing. He will never forgive anyone that dares harm his friends and family. He would find and kill you till the ends of the world once you harm his close friends and family. He has also stated that he does not help playboys. Manhua He has a very comical personality in the manhua, in-contrast with his serious and sharp novel counterpart. However, his brave and resolute personality from his previous life is still present and he would not stand by if anyone dare harms his family and friends. After leaving the clan. He left his arrogant side and became rather docile compared to his former wild-side. Because of this, he is often teased by his mercenary group. History Past Life Jian Chen, the publicly recognized number one expert of the Jianghu. His skill with the sword went beyond perfection and was undefeatable in battle, After a battle with the exceptional expert Dugu Qiubai who had gone missing over a hundred years ago, which ended with Dugu Qiubai dying moments before Jian Chen succumbed to his injuries and died. After death, Jian Chen’s spirit was preserved by the Purple Azure Sword Spirits, and transmigrated into a Higher Realm; the Tian Yuan Realm. Present Life Jian Chen was born in one of the four top families of Lore City, the Changyang Clan. As soon as he opened his eyes to the world, he recalled all his memories from his past life. From the very beginning, he practiced the Azulet Sword Law, and he absorbed the energy from the world to strengthen his body. As a result, his body developed at an inconceivably rapid rate, such that, in a single year he would already reach a height of 1.2 meters, closer to that of a 5-year-old boy. When he became 3 years old, he took the traditional Saint Force Test to determine his potential as a Cultivator. Surprisingly, the stone did not react at all, misleading people into thinking he was crippled. In fact, all the Saint Force he would have acquired had been refined into fleshly body strength. This piece of news spread across the entire clan very quickly, revealing that the talented young master was actually a cripple. He fell from heaven to hell in a single stroke. His father Changyang Ba rarely visited him after that. In fact, one could count the number of times Changyang Ba saw Jian Chen with one's own fingers during those years. Only his mother, sister, second aunt, and uncle Chang still cared for him like before. However, 6 months later, he had completed the basic strengthening of his body to no ones knowledge. 4 years later, he had reached the 4th Step of Saint Force. He revealed his strength by fighting some insolent servants of the clan, as well as beating his 3rd brother in a sparring match. His father heard of this and his progress was confirmed by his taking the test again. Then, he was sent to the greatest cultivating academy in the surrounding region, Kargath Academy, which would be the starting point of his adventures. But due to some troubles along the way, he would be "expelled" from the prestigious school and had to leave his clan and hometown. He would become a fugitive in-disguise far away from his enemies that were hunting him down. In his travels away from his hometown, he experienced the cruel law of the jungle and had to survive constant threats everywhere as a lowly mercenary. But along the way he found a small time mercenary group that were filled with good people. They would become the bestest of comrades in the gloomy Magical Beast Mountain Range. However, those new friends of his would suddenly die in the cross fire of the Zhou mercenaries and a Golden Fur Tiger King. This would lead to Jian Chen's eventual revenge and glory in the small Wake City. Road to becoming the King of Mercenaries Afterwards, he would leave Wake City. In his journey, he would find new friends and meet new races that which never existed in his previous life. Reaching different places allover the entire Tian Yuan Continent and experiencing life-death situations constantly. Then on he would become a great mercenary that once in his life achieved the title of the [[Mercenary City|'King of Mercenaries']]' '''and would etch his legend as a potential Ruler. Following an extremely fast growth, his enemies piled up one after another before becoming gravely injured once more. On the gates of death, his spirit mutated, and from that moment henceforth, he would tread on a completely different path of the art of the sword to become the sword god of his generation. After recuperating from his injuries in a small village in Cross Mountains, he discovered these new found abilities and found that his strength skyrocketed. He realized that his strength had reached Heaven Saint Master. 'Imperial Protector Jian Chen' Returning to his hometown, he was forced to do battle with the four kingdom alliance against the Gesun Kingdom. He had become a hero of the people and saved the Gesun Kingdom from utter annihilation. Making his comeback a triumphant return. Changyang Xiangtian, the fourth master of the Changyang clan was a name that practically everybody in the region of the Gesun Kingdom had heard about. He was an idol that practically every youth worshipped and strived to be. Not only was he a Heaven Saint Master, he was also the Imperial Protector of the Gesun Kingdom and the Qinhuang Kingdom. Each title he owned was more than enough for everyone to see him as an entity worthy of respect. These two titles were as good as halos that enveloped his entire person. Therefore, every youth recognized him as a god that overlooked the country from his domain, and nobody could encroach upon that domain. Cultivation Techniques * Chaos Body (Azulet Sword Law) Skillset These are the most outstanding skills. For a more detailed list, see below. * Azulet Sword Law (1/3 Volumes) * Radiant Saint Master (Chapter 80+) * Azulet Sword Qi (Chapter 202) * Illusionary Flash (Chapter 331) * Great Principles (Chapter 1286+) * Fusion of the Twin Swords (Chapter 1546) '''Passive Skills and Resistances' Forces commanded Battle Skills Further here are some spoilers. But they are under the collapsable raw tab, this is so that you can choose to read events that has happened in the raws or not. Nevertheless feel free to check it out! Principles These are the Great Principles that Jian Chen has been able to sense. Raw-only Weapons & Items Raw-only Quotes * (To You Yue) "To live in this world is to live without any feelings of pity. The only thing you should look at is the road you walk on underneath your feet. I gave them a chance to surrender, but they didn’t cherish it. In this world, there is no such thing as cruel or uncruel. There is only strength. Strength is what is needed in order to survive." * (To the Heavenly Enchantress) “I know I owe Xiao Bao a lot for all the years I have been gone. I haven’t taken up the role of a father. I’m not a responsible one, but I will make up for what I have done as much as I can. Xiao Bao is my second chance at life!” '' * (To Shangguan Mu) ''"Although I was a young master of the Changyang clan, son of the current patriarch Changyang Ba, there were people who would come and bully me in the clan. They would make fun of me and harrass me, and my father never helped me at all, maybe because he forgot that he had me as a son. However, even though that happened, I do not resent my father, nor do I blame him because he is my father by blood. He gave me my life." Chapter 1508: Thinking Things Through * (Reflections) In this world, if you do not have enough strength, you are nothing. You won’t even be able to control your own life. * (To Xiao Ling) "''Xiao Ling, back when I was very weak, it was you who protected me. From today on, let me protect you. Once I possess strength that exceeds Returnance, no one will be able to harm or hurt you at all..." '' Trivia * Jian Chen is someone that has experienced two lives. His former life was that of a commoner compared to the background of his second life. * The Azulet Sword Law was something that Jian Chen had stumbled upon when he was a child. He had accidentally fallen off of a cliff while playing in the mountains, and somehow managed to survive the fall by landing in a pool of water. When he had awoken, he had found himself trapped in a cavern with fish as his only source of food. After finding the manual, he had dedicated himself to learning it, and finally succeeded after 10 years. With his breakthrough, he was able to jump out of the cavern and return to the lands above. * Jian Chen in his previous life was a war orphan who had been taken in by his great grandfather and grandmother. After 10 years had past while he was trapped in a cave, his great grandparents had already passed away from old age a long time ago. After paying his respects to them, the now alone Jian Chen left his little mountainside village to travel the world by himself. References Category:Male Human Category:Reincarnated Category:Way of the Sword Expert Category:Changyang Clan Member Category:Bi Clan Member Category:Lore City Category:Kargath Academy Category:Qinhuang Kingdom Category:Flame Mercenaries' Official Category:Radiant Saint Master Union Fellow Category:Turtle Clan Recruit Category:Blood Sword Sect Member Category:Tianyuan Clan Member Category:Radiant Temple Disciple Category:Martial Soul Branch Member Category:Sword Sect of Violet Heavens Category:Tian Yuan Continent Character Category:Saints' World Character Category:Immortals' World Character Category:Jian Chen